


Prince, Hero, or Nothing

by Greyed_Viking



Series: A Bastard Prince [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hyrule you are a princey boy, Time is a confused old man most of the time ngl, Warriors gets him, but he doesnt really wanna be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: Landing in Hyrule’s Hyrule can be interesting, especially when one is a ‘Prince’.





	Prince, Hero, or Nothing

“Do we even know  _ which  _ Hyrule we’re in?” Legend grumbled as the group trekked towards the castle. Nobody answered his question, to far involved with their own thoughts. When the Links suddenly appeared in a new Hyrule, no one had claimed it as theirs, so Time suggested they head towards the Castle for supplies and analysis.

Finally reaching the edge of town, the boys side in relief. Soon they would have food and a better idea of where they were. They trotted towards the opening to town, missing the guard standing by until he slammed his spear in front of them.

“Halt! Who goes there?” The guard shouted, standing at the entrance of Castletown. The Links stopped in surprise. Rarely did any guard stop them, much less before they entered a town,  _ much less _ with a spear. Time stepped forward, opening his mouth, but was cut off by Hyrule.

“Gerald, why are you not permitting us entrance into Castletown?”

“H-Hero Link! It is an _ honor _ to see you again! Y-your sister! She will be  _ delighted _ to see you again,” The guard, Gerald, stuttered. Hyrule sighed deeply, raised his chin, standing straight. Time and Twilight stared at him in confusion. Sister? Sky and Warriors were equally confused.

“Guard, you did not answer the question I asked you. Answer my question. Why are you not permitting us entrance to Castletown?” Hyrule spoke with a strong, powerful voice, very different from his typical soft, calming tone. The guard quickly raised his spear.

“S-sorry my Prince, your sister decreed that all travellers must be stopped before entering the town. My apologies.” Hyrule nodded as the guard clumsily saluted him, leading the way into the small town.

“So, what was that back there?” Warriors popped off as soon as they were out of earshot of Gerald. “Prince? You not telling us something, Hyrule?”

“I never kept the fact that I am indeed a ‘prince’ from you all. It just never came up in conversation. Well, not until the other morning, I told everyone but you, Sky, Twilight, and Time,” Hyrule remarked, twisting between market-goers. Many of them stopped and shouted greetings to him, some even bowing, calling him ‘Hero Link’ and ‘Prince’.

“Yeah! Hyrule told us all about his ‘Zelda’s and how his mom was the Queen!” Wind yelled from the back of the group, straining to listen into the conversation.

Time snorted. He had heard odder things then one of them secretly being a prince, but he wouldn’t lie, it still threw him off. Twilight was much the same, staring at the cobblestone path in confused awe.

“So where are we going, Hyrule?” Four asked. Hyrule smiled.

“To see my sister, of course,”

~

The guards at the castle gates recognized Hyrule immediately, bowing to him. They opened the gate without asking who the others were, trusting that they were friends and not foes.

“This is… so weird,” Wild said, the other echoing similar remarks as they were let into the castle with little to no questions. It seemed like every guard knew Hyrule personally and was willing to do  _ anything _ for him.

Hyrule pursed his lips, halting in a large foyer area. There was a double set of stairs leading up, and two large wooden doors set under the steps. The stone floor looked polished, and there was a giant red rug set in the middle of the room. It was beautiful. Hyrule turned around slowly, looking at the other Links.

“I can’t lie to you all. It’s strange for me too. At first, I was just the Hero, Savior of Hyrule, but then Dawn decided to announce to the public the nature of my birth, and asked them to refer to me as her brother, a prince, and they did! Without question! Without complaints!” Hyrule exclaimed, frustration in his voice.

“I love Dawn and I love Aurora, but I’m not meant for the life of a Prince, and the title… makes me uncom-“ He was cut off by a door slamming open.

“ _ Link!” _

Two girls rushed in, throwing themselves at Hyrule, who spun around just in time to be knocked over by the excited ladies.

“Link! It’s you! You’re here! We missed you!” One girl yelled, pink and white dress flowing around her as she leaned into Hyrule’s chest. The other woman, in a similarly pink colored dress hugged one of his arms with a grin.

“Dawn! Aurora! What are you two doin- Link! My boy!” An old woman peeked her head into the room from the same doors the girls flew through.

“Impa! Mom!” Hyrule cried, tears rushing down his face. The group of four sat on the floor, each one crying. It was touching. 

Time cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. Hyrule looked up, wiping his tears. He carefully detached himself from the group, and stood up, motioning to the Links.

“Impa, Dawn, Aurora, meet the other Heroes of Courage,”

~

After a long explanation, a longer introduction, and a quick meal, the boys were off to bed. Everyone was sharing a room except Time, who received his own room after Impa heard what he had gone through.

“Time makes bone grow old, and you deserve a bed to yourself,” she croaked with a smile. Time just nodded and said his thanks before retiring. Hyrule closed the door to his and Warriors’ room after saying goodnight to Impa and Dawn. Aurora was already asleep, mentioning a headache.

“So why did you never tell us?” Warriors said as he polished his armor. Hyrule shrugged.

“I don’t care for being a Prince, nor a Hero really. I just want to live an average life with a home to come back to when I’m tired of adventuring. A prince can’t exactly do that, so I don’t think of myself as one. I guess I just never thought to tell you all since I don’t think about it,” he muttered, trying to come up with a reason. Warriors snorted.

“We both know that isn’t it,” Warriors stated. Hyrule sighed.

“I didn’t want you all to treat me differently. I’m not even a legitimate prince, I’m the bastard son of the queen, raised by a nursemaid for the princess. Yes, I was around royalty, but I was friends with the servants and the townsfolk, and more importantly, the guards. I wanted to be one. But they told me I was too small, too delicate, too  _ weak.  _ That was why I went on my journey to save Hyrule. I thought if I could do that, they would let me be a guard. Instead, I became the untouchable Hero, and then the Prince, and I didn’t want to be either. I just wanted to be a simple guard…” Hyrule voice dropped low at the end of his explanation, his head mimicking his voice.

Warriors stood up from polishing his armor and walked to Hyrule. Placing a hand gently on his shoulder, he spoke.

“As a captain of the guard, I promise you this. You aren’t too weak, or too delicate, or too small. You are one of the fastest, cleverest, talented swordsman I’ve ever met. You can practically predict every movement of a monster, and can match me stroke for stroke in a duel. Prince, Hero, or nothing, I would be honored to have you serve with me. If your guardsmen can’t see that, then it is their loss,”

Hyrule smiled up and Warriors, who smiled back. The boys quietly moved on to a new topic as they readied for bed.

~

As Hyrule laid to sleep, Warriors’ words circled his mind, like a swallow flying through the air.

_ “Prince, Hero, or nothing, I would be honored to have you serve with me.” _

Hyrule smiled, and closed his eyes. Prince, Hero, or nothing, he was who he was.


End file.
